bisco_squeakyfandomcom-20200214-history
Squeaky
Squeaky is one of the main characters in the movie. Character Squeaky is a lovable,cuddly,subconscious version of Moon. He is part human,part dog. He is best known for his chipmunk-like squeaky voice. He is also very curious. He's always discovering new things,which is how he met BisCo. Strangely,he has been often abused. He has been called gay,multiple killing pictures were made out of him,and everybody was teasing him for his voice. Often,he is mistaken for Moon. Moon knew that if this continued,he couldn't bear it anymore. So,it led to the making of the movie,in which he was given a peaceful send-away. Squeaky is now human,and flies around the world making sure everything is safe. History Squeaky was first created when Moon discovered a show called "Raggs". It was a baby show,but Moon couldn't help it,it was just so cute! It's about five colorful dogs who live in a doghouse. Moon was so inspired and obsessed with it that he had to draw himself as a dog. And so,he did. Moon decided to give him a baby voice,and make it chipmunk,to try and make it sound adorable. Apparently,everybody hated Squeaky,especially Homepootis. They kept calling Squeaky gay. And at one time,Moon and his online friend Stingy got into a fight,and Stingy and his friends hated him for months. So much,that it let up to everybody making fun of Squeaky and assuming what he would actually do if he was confronted by his haters. https://youtu.be/hoNb8Dtc-gI?t=1h20m32s Stingy and his friends,imitating Squeaky and making fun of him Personality Squeaky is brown. He has floppy ears,and the same hairstyle as Moon's old avatar. He has huge sparkly eyes,and girly eyelashes (which is meant to reference the batting eyelash joke in Looney Tunes,Tiny Toon Adventures,and Animaniacs). He wears the same clothes as his old avatar,but no shoes. He also has a tiny little tail. And of course,we all can recognize his squeaky voice. Relationships Squeaky used to be fully Moon,but now they are separate. Moon is Squeaky's father,and he loves him so much. Squeaky wants everybody to love him,even though they despise him. He is also best friends with BisCo,and forms an unlikely rivalry with Stingy,Mockle,Mockle Junior,Travis,Caleb,and the rest of Homepootis. Quotes "Yessireebopparooney!" "Oooooooh,cheesy,cheesy,cheesy!" "Famous puppy,famous puppy,gonna be a famous puppy..." "Daddy,you yelled at me..." Moon - "Outside is very boring,so I'd rather stay in here. Besides,I just got this new poster to hang on the living room wall." Squeaky - "No Daddy,it's a beautiful day and you're going outside!" (TACKLE!) Moon - HEY,WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! Squeaky - "So,when's Daddy coming back?" Stingy - "Oh sweet mother of god! For the 978th time,your,quote on quote,"Father",will not be back for another four hours!" Squeaky - "Four howers? I can count that. One,thwee,eweventy,six..." "I'm wonewee! I want Daddy! Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" Trivia Squeaky actually wasn't the first animal form. It was actually Mittens. Sufferin' succotash! Squeaky's favorite food is cheese-flavored doggy biscuits. Part of Squeaky's voice was inspired by Snoopy. Just listen - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SH9MAhDvNjo The part where Squeaky is hypnotized by his cheese biscuit is actually a source from a Little Caesars commercial. An average of 150 movements were made for Squeaky. A lot of effort was put into this movie,you know. In the spring scene,Squeaky was originally going to wear a flower costume,but Moon thought that would be too gay. Squeaky hates cats,but likes Mittens. Ironic,huh? Squeaky is known for being obnoxious,especially towards Travis. He even kissed him several times! Stingy and Travis have dubbed Squeaky "the devil",which led to him turning into an angel. The part where Squeaky is excited to have a doghouse is actually a source from a Looney Tunes Charlie The Dog cartoon. It was called "Little Orphan Airedale". Category:Characters